The Struggle of Liking Someone Out of Your League
by itsliz
Summary: Jade's like Beck since forever, but every time she gets close, someone else gets closer.


**Hey, it's been a while. Basically this is my pathetic life, so sorry if Jade seems ooc! I hope you like it, and tell me if I should update or just stop trying haha. Reviews are appreciated. xoxo**

It all started in 8th grade. Jade's locker ended up next to Beck's, and she sort of knew from the beginning, she was done. Anyone could tell just by looking at him, he was a player. Girls flocked to him and he loved every second. He could have his pick of just about any girl in the school. Jade wanted him to pick her. But the second she decided that she wanted him, she knew she would never get him. And so the struggle begins.

Jade was pretty. Even in middle school, she had a body like a coke bottle. Her hair was long and silky and her eyes were bright. She didn't have any piercings then and her makeup wasn't too threatening. A few guys had crushes on her, but they weren't the one she wanted. Jade hated settling. Instead, she preferred torturing herself by staying close to something she couldn't have. It was pain, but Jade liked pain.

A month into the year. Beck already had a girlfriend. She was a cheerleader named Gabrielle. Jade couldn't fathom why he had chosen _her._ I mean sure she was nice…but that's about it. She wasn't very smart and she was just average looking. Didn't Beck know he could do better than average?

They flirted between class and even texted a couple times, but Beck was with Gabrielle and Jade doubted she was even on his radar.

Christmas rolled around and Beck asked her what to get for Gabrielle after school one day. Jade gave him genuine advice, actually willing to help his relationship, just for a chance to talk to him. She was so weak for this boy.

They broke up in February. Beck wasted no time finding new girls to bother, and Jade still wasn't one of them. What did she have to do to get his attention?

Soon enough, Jade became friends with Cat and Tori. Tori was popular, obviously, I mean LOOK at her. So the three girls started hanging out with Andre and Robbie, Tori's "bffs". Soon enough, Beck was there too. So of course he flirted with Jade. They got to know each other better, and their friends swore they liked each other. By summertime, Jade was pretty sure her feelings were clear. She was also almost positive he felt the same way.

Then there was Mackenzie. Blonde, skinny, perfect. He was chasing her and she was turning him down. He came to Jade for advice, but she didn't have the heart to tell him Mackenzie was an infamous slut, with a rep for destroying boy's hearts. So she encouraged him to go after her, and consoled him when she turned him down. This is my chance, she thought, he's free again.

Sara had the same idea.

Jade and Sara had been in elementary school together. Sara had grown up with a big attitude and a tiny waist…and apparently Beck was into that. They talked for a week or so, and Sara fell under his spell. Unfortunately for her, he lost interest as quickly as he had found it. Jade asked him why he liked her in the first place. "Because I thought she'd be easy."

It was clear to Jade that Beck was a complete dickhead at this point. But she still wanted him to herself. It was unbelievable.

After Sara, Jade tried to seem easier…maybe that was the key. She even dated this guy named Ben for a couple weeks, hoping to get Beck's attention. No luck.

Summer was winding down. Despite the pool parties spent splashing together and the long bike rides to get ice cream, Jade was no closer to getting Beck than she was at the start of the year.

Then suddenly, luck turned around. The last bonfire of the summer, everyone was scouting for homecoming dates for when school started that month. Truth or dare, and Jade and Beck shared a kiss. Ecstatic, she thought she had finally got him hooked. The next morning she woke up to text Cat about it, but Cat had already sent her a text. She and Beck were dating.

School started up again and jade went to her locker every day, somehow finding herself giving Beck relationship advice and ideas on how to ask Cat to homecoming. What had her life come to?

Jade went with Andre, but she and Beck ended up dancing together all night.

After homecoming, Cat called it off with Beck. He didn't mind though, just moved on to Lindsay. And then Jessica. Pretty soon it was New Year's Eve and Jade found herself at Beck's party, grinding on some random guy while Beck was glued to his phone texting Jess. It was obvious she didn't like him, but not obvious to him. So he kissed no one that night. Jade only had to wait a month for Beck to get screwed over again.

March came along and things were looking hopeful. Friday at their lockers, Beck asked if she wanted to hang out with some friends. Of course she said yes, even though she had to cancel on Tori and Cat.

Beck asked her to pick the group, so she invited Andre and a girl Victoria, because Jade knew for sure she liked Andre and she was feeling generous. Beck arrived first and they were sitting on the couch. Andre came next, and Victoria sat with him. Beck's arm was around Jade and they were sharing a blanket. Halfway through the movie Beck got up and went to the other room, texting Jade to come with. She came in, freaking out inside but trying to play it cool. "Why'd you want to leave?"

"Andre wanted to get with Victoria, he texted me for some privacy." And Jade felt like an idiot. They spent the rest of the night talking and wrestling around on the floor. At one point Jade was straddling him and it took every bone in her body not to kiss him. She wondered if things would be different if she had.

The next day she had a text from Beck. Excited, she opened it. And he was dating Victoria.

"How does that even happen?!" she asked Tori that day at lunch. "I mean he saw her making out with Andre last night, now they're dating?"

Tori, Beck's good friend, had no idea. Andre was dumbfounded as well. Jade was just pissed.

But no matter how many times she promised herself she was over him, she never was.

Victoria was a bitch. She was ugly too. So it was a huge mystery why Beck wanted her. Well…not that big of a mystery. She put out, and guys like that. Jade couldn't stand her though. She told everyone she hated Beck and even called him a piece of sh*t behind his back. And yet he was head over heels for her. Not only Jade, but basically the whole school was confused by this relationship. It lasted pretty long, until Victoria called him a piece of sh*t to his face.

He called her the night it happened and they talked for forty-seven minutes. She thought he realized that he was an idiot for dating the wrong girls, but the first week of summer he snuck out to meet Victoria again.

Now that it was summer again, Beck wanted Mackenzie again. Jade started hanging out with other guys, Collin, Joey, sometimes even Andre. She was starting to realize that this was actually NEVER going to happen.

But then he texted her. They talked for hours, into the early morning. He asked for pictures and jokingly she replied "I'll show you mine if you show me yours"…she got a response. It was him. "Your turn."

She had no choice really. But secretly she kind of wanted to do it. Maybe, just maybe, this was her chance. She sent the pictures. They talked for a couple days after that. Then he disappeared off the face of the earth. And Jade was left alone again. She wanted to bang her head against a wall, because how could she have been so stupid to think Beck would ever like her? She was just another girl desperate for his attention. Just another slut with a nice rack, willing to show him.

She saw him the next week at the park and neither said hello. Jade because she was trying her best to hate him, but Beck because he probably didn't give a sh*t.


End file.
